Efímero
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Los humanos viven poco, y los Yōkai lo saben... Mención de Mpreg y Yaoi.


**Efímero**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

* * *

Los hermosos paisajes brillaban con luz natural; los árboles, flores y arbustos rodeaban al infante que daba vueltas en el escampado, rodeado de los bosques.

Sus ojos color miel percibieron un movimiento entre unos arbustos y al fijar la vista en ellos, notó dos pares de ojos siguiéndolo.

El niño agitó la mano en dirección de los arbustos.

–¡Hola!

No hubo respuesta, por lo que el pequeño optó por gritar más fuerte.

–¡Hola!

Siguió sin haber respuesta.

Detrás del arbusto y saliendo de este, para alejarse por el otro lado, los _Chukyuu_ * iban conversando:

–No creo que nos haya visto.

–¡Visto, visto!

–No hay muchos humanos que lo puedan hacer…

–¡No muchos, no muchos!

–El último fue _Natsume-Sama._

–¡Natsume _Sama_ , Natsume _Sama!_

–Pero de eso, hace ya tiempo.

–¡Tiempo, tiempo!

El _Yōkai_ de un solo ojo, siguió comentando, apoyado por su compañero taurino.

El dúo arribó a una cumbre donde los conocidos espíritus se reunían.

Al sentarse el _Yōkai_ de un ojo, relató:

–Vimos a un niño humano.

–¿En el bosque? –cuestionó Misuzu.

–Si.

–No es raro, que algunos paseen por ese lugar con su familia –explicó Hinoe.

Los _Chukyuu_ se miraron y el de un ojo, agregó:

–Este, estaba solo.

–No lo creo, los niños humanos no andan por ahí solos.

Opinó Benio; Hinoe asintió moviendo su pipa. _Chobihige_ suspiró melancólico:

–Cuando suceden esto, es cuando más se extraña a Natsume- _dono_.

Los otros espíritus estuvieron de acuerdo, moviendo las cabezas en asentimiento.

Se escuchó una vocecita que agregó…

–¿Papá?… papá es Natsume…

Los _Yōkai_ miraron asombrados al recién llegado, que sonreía tiernamente.

–Seguí a los dos rangos medios. –aclaró campante el menor.

Todos se giraron a ver a los que miraba… el niño.

–No supimos que nos seguía, lo juramos.

–¡Lo juramos, lo juramos!

Los _Yōkai_ observaron al pequeño, que no parecía asustado.

Misuzu preguntó a los _Chukyuu_ :

–¿No notaron que él nos puede ver?

Los aludidos negaron.

Entre los presentes hubo un _yōkai_ que se encontraba casualmente en esa reunión. Lo que en su tiempo fue un _Kogitsune_ *

Sin embargo, ya no era un pequeño zorrito, ahora era un joven zorro y fue él, el que se acercó al infante.

Este, de nuevo sonrió, más en esta ocasión caminó acercándose.

–Hola.

El zorro, respondió.

–Hola ¿Quien eres? ¿Y como es que nos puedes ver? –preguntó intrigado el zorro castaño claro.

–Los veo, porque papá los ve también.

Los espíritus se miraron y Misuzu preguntó:

–¿De verdad eres… Eres… hijo de…?

El niño sonrió de nuevo, serenamente.

–Papá dijo que ustedes vivían por este bosque, prometió traerme, pero… no pude esperar hasta mañana y escapé para venir.

–Eso no estuvo bien; debiste venir con un adulto; que tal si somos peligrosos y te comemos.

Dijo Misuzu. El niño inclinó la cabeza y respondió quedó.

–Sólo deseaba conocer a los amigos de papá.

–Entonces si eres hijo de Natsume.

Concluyó Hinoe. El pequeño asintió con orgullo.

–Lo soy.

Hinoe suspiró abatida …

–Esperaba que ese mocoso tuviese una hija y que la llamara Reiko.

 _Chobihige_ opinó:

–Para nosotros no pasó mucho tiempo, pero Natsume- _dono_ ya se casó y tuvo hijos.

–¿Cuantos años tienes?

Preguntó el zorro que estando cerca del niño, mostró a los otros que no había peligro de acercarse.

–Tengo seis.

Respondió el pequeño de cabello negro desordenado y ojos color miel.

Las voces de adultos llamando al niño, se escucharon cerca y un Takashi Natsume adulto, llegó al lugar, jadeando al haber corrido.

–Estás en problemas jovencito. –advirtió el hombre.

El niño lució avergonzado. Natsume se giró a ver a los _Yōkai_ y rió.

–No era la forma en que deseaba que nos vieran. Esperaba llamarlos y darles la sorpresa de mi regreso.

Hinoe se permitió romper el hielo con una broma:

–Y mira que regresas siendo un padre gruñón.

–No lo soy.

–…

–…

–Tomohisa** necesita disciplina y saber que es peligroso andar sólo en el bosque.

–El niño dijo que tú le contaste de nosotros y quiso conocernos.

Justificó Misuzu. Benio y los otros movieron la cabeza afirmando.

Natsume suspiró resignado.

–Tomohisa ve a los espíritus, como yo. Eso ya lo saben, que no siempre es…

–Sabemos que no todos son amables Natsume- _Sama_ –afirmó uno de los _yōkai_ de rango medio.

–¡No todos, no todos! –apoyó el otro.

Como no hubo más defensa, Takashi continuó:

–Tomohisa –Natsume llamó la atención de su hijo.

El niño agarró la mano de su papá y lo vio:

–Lo siento, por haber escapado, no lo volveré a hacer.

El de cabello castaño claro, aceptó las disculpas y luego vio a los presentes, con el ceño fruncido:

–Si bien es un gusto verlos de nuevo, también quiero saber ¿quien es el responsable?

Los _Yōkai_ se miraron entre sí.

–No finjan. Uno de ustedes me dio un _brebaje_ o _alimento_ _mágico_ … ¿fueron ustedes, rango medio? O ¿Tú Hinoe?

Los presentes no respondieron; pero para asombro de Natsume, todos a excepción del zorrito, se veían culpables.

Natsume sonrió y cargó a Tomohisa.

–Quien haya sido… después de todo, se lo agradezco. Gracias a _eso_ tengo a mi hijo.

Nyanko _sensei_ llegaba en ese momento acompañado de alguien más …

–Natsume, te dije que no te fiaras de nada de lo que te ofrecían, pero siempre has sido demasiado amable. –regañó el gato.

Hinoe dejó salir el humo de su pipa y reclamó a Nyanko.

–¿Donde estabas? Te desapareciste hace un tiempo, Madara.

 _–¡Aho!,_ me fui con Natsume, sólo un par de pueblos más a allá, pero no se les ocurrió buscarnos.

Los _Yōkai_ _parecieron_ un poco arrepentidos.

–Ya no los regañes _sensei_ , pues de todos modos regresaríamos. –aseguró Natsume.

Por fin el acompañante de _sensei,_ intervino.

–No los puedo ver, pero si los escucho un poco y… sólo quiero agradecerles por Tomohisa.

Tanuma se inclinó en agradecimiento y los _Yōkai_ estuvieron orgullosos de haberle dado a escondidas _ese_ _brebaje_ a Natsume y es que los humanos eran tan efímeros que todos temían el día que Natsume _se_ _fuera_ y si bien su hijo no era un reemplazo, si podía ser otro buen amigo.

Y no hubo error, pues los amables ojos de Tomohisa lo confirmaban, por lo que a nadie le preocupó que el otro padre del niño, descendiera de exorcistas.

…

 **Fin**

* * *

*Rango medio, literalmente. Por eso Natsume los llama _yōkais_ de rango medio.

**Tomohisa (amistad eterna)

Nombre compuesto: Tomo, Yuu (amigo) + Hisa (largo, longevo, duradero) Significado: Amistad eterna, amigo duradero Significado abstracto: Que será buen amigo.

Espero que les haya gustado un poco.

Adoro a Natsume y si es de pareja con Tanuma … mejor.


End file.
